mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karmakula
Templates I believe the templates can be created/edited by anyone, but don't quote me on that. Usually the admins are the ones changing and updating them to protect the design of the wiki. To answer your question, yes ItemInfobox and ItemInfobox2 are still being used in different places of the wiki. If you have a suggestion or are looking to add more information, you can always create a new template for example, an ItemInfobox3. Otherwise if its something simple that we can change on one of our older templates we can see what you have to offer and help implement it. ₩indrazor 05:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Spitting Spider Steel Toe Boots Aloha saw you got spider so you can deleate mine is you wish I have the Boots just in case . Ok great job your doing , Mahalo Mia (Mia Maxinoski 02:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC)) RE:History Template It seems Toenailsin made then in december but so far all the pages are without the template. I haven't had the time to see who made it but it can be used but I prefer the other way. -- Mazdafreak 21:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :* I created the History Template to condense the code shown on the Item Createplate so that new users arn't scared off by the code. Toenailsin (talk) 03:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Operations: Secret Stash http://zyngablog.typepad.com/.a/6a01156fcaccc3970c014e6067b8cc970c-pi More upcoming features! Secret Stashes are being revamped and your mafia are needed to help you steal them. Look for the Secret Stash tab on your Operations Page to track your progress and keep an eye on the timer. The better the item, the more mafia will be needed to have a successful heist. Secret Stashes will randomly drop from fights, jobs and robs. Choose the item you want to steal but do so carefully—higher valued stashes are harder to steal. Look for new rewards and a new achievement. Markall42 00:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Operations: Take Out A Rival Operation This now requires 6 helpers: 2 Hitmen, Enforcer, Driver, Munitions Expert, Bodyguard Time to complete: 2 Days 12 Hours Rewards are now: Rares: Crab Claw Cutter 81,37; Ostrich Egg Bomb 82,41 Uncommons: Hammer 760-EK 53,21; Grim Reaper 67,51; Z17 Micro 69,45; Swamp Camo 48,27; Chariot 48,12; Thugs Bunny 50,28; Injury Time 38,52 Commons: CM Hatchback 41,41; Flex Guard 42,42; Deadly Gold GX9 46,30; Chain Viper 46,33; Mesh Alloy 23,47; Ninja 47,35 Markall42 06:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Yep, looks like they are revamping the operations and rewards again. Karmakula 07:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New Mystery Bag Collection: The Superhero Collection New Mystery Bag Collection: The Superhero Collection Arachnid-Manin Blue Mystery Bags Squirrel Man[Found in Blue Mystery Bags Superbman[Found in Blue Mystery Bags Freak Squad[Found in Red Mystery Bags Blue Beaconin Red Mystery Bags General U.S.A.[Found in Red Mystery Bags Terrific Titan Found in Red Mystery Bags [[User:Markall42|Markall42] 00:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) New Limited Time Mission: Against All Odds It just needs to be added to the Mission page. :D --Akule 11:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New boss fight consumables There are new boss fight consumables. Markall42 06:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 New boss fight I added a new boss fight page, as this is a revamped boss fight, not sure sure how you want it set out. Markall42 08:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 Wishlist Adder: Italy HEL Can you update the wishlist adder to include the new italy HEL items please, as they can't be wishlisted by the wishlist adder at present. Markall42 15:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Markall42